Dark Adventure OVA 5 A Destoryed World
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: The final battle against Ice and allies begins now.


With Sonic, Zero, Tarou and Azuma.

"Who are you guys said Zero and Sonic". "I'm Tarou The Wolf said Tarou".  
"I'm Azumi The Snowhog said Azumi". "Let's fight said Sonic and Zero". "Okay Sonic and Azumi and Tarou".

Sonic, Zero, Tarou and Azuma fights begins.

"Sonic Wind! Said Sonic". "Flare Z Saber Slash! Said Zero". "Aqua Blast! Said Tarou". "Earth Wave! Said Azuma". "Light Arrow! Said Sonic". "Ultra Z Saber Slash! Said Zero". "Aqua Slash! Said Tarou". "Earth Cut! Said Azuma".

After the fight.

"Curse you Sonic and Zero; Iblis and Mephlies will fuse into Solaris and Solaris will destroy this world! Hahahahahahaha! Said Tarou". "Zero; Take Azuma back to Yuki City make sure he is healed and I'm going to find Shadow said Sonic". Okay Sonic said Zero".

With Kazume, Night, Asahi and Lambda.

"Who are you too said Night and Kazuma". "I'm Asahi The HedgeWolf said Asahi". "I'm Lambda The HedgeJackel said Lambda". "Let's start our fight Asahi and Lambda said Kazuma and Night". "Okay then Kazuma and Night said Asahi and Lambda".

The fight begins with Kazume, Night, Asahi and Lambda.

"Dark Blast! Said Kazuma". "Water Slash! Said Night". "Light Wave! Said Asahi". "Flame Blast! Said Lambda". "Super Dark Blast! Said Kazuma". "Hyper Water Slash! Said Night". "Super Light Wave! Said Asahi". " Ultra Flame Blast! Said Lambda".

After the fight.

"It looks like we lost Lambda said Asahi". "Yeah Asahi said Lambda". "Asahi who were your parents? Said Night and Kazuma". "Night and Kazuma; My parents were Inori The HedgeWolf and Air The Hedgehog said Asahi". Asahi; How did Inori and Air die said Night and Kazuma". "They were killed said Asahi". "Asahi; Who killed Inori and Air said Night and Kazuma". "Akama The DemonWolf said Asahi". "Asahi; Do you want to kill Akama said Night and Kazuma". "Yes I will kill him for killing my parents said Asahi". "Lambda and Asahi are childhood friends? Said Night and Kazuma". "Yes Night and Kazuma said Asahi and Lambda". "Asahi and Lambda do you guys want to come with us to Yuki City said Night and Kazuma". "Yes Night and Kazuma said Asahi and Lambda".

With Darkness, Light, Rika and Riku.

"Who are you guys! Said Darkness and Light". "I'm Riku The Icehog said Riku". I'm Rika The Icehog said Rika". "Let's start our fight Riku and Rika said Darkness and Light". "Okay Light and Darkness said Riku and Rika".

The fight begins with Light, Darkness, Riku and Rika.

"Fire Dragon Blast! Said Light". "Water Dragon Blast! Said Darkness". "Holy Spear! Said Riku". "Dark Spear! Said Rika". "Lighting Dragon Fist! Said Light". "Ultra Water Dragon Blast! Said Darkness". "Holy Slash! Said Riku". "Dark Smash! Said Rika".

After the fight.

"Father we lost said Rika and Riku". "Rika and Riku; Who is your father said Light and Darkness". "Light and Darkness; Our father is Ice The Icehog said Rika and Riku". " Okay. Rika and Riku; are you guys twins said Light and Darkness". "Yes Light and Darkness said Rika and Riku". "It is so ironic that all of us are twins said Light and Darkness". "Yeah Darkness and Light said Rika and Riku". "Rika and Riku; Let's go find Ice and Zenrus said Light and Darkness". "Okay Light and Darkness said Rika and Riku".

With Shadow, Shun and Black Doom.

"Shadow; We need to go fight Mephiles and Iblis said Sonic". "Okay Sonic said Shadow". "Shadow; We will back to Yuki City said Black Doom".  
"Okay Father and Shun said Shadow". "Let's go Shadow said Sonic". "Alight Sonic said Shadow".

Meanwhile with Izanagi and Mephiles.

"Izanagi; You still can not move said Mephiles". "Brother! said Iblis". "Iblis; Did you defeat Frann and Seelkadoom? Said Mephiles". "Yes brother said Iblis". "Okay Iblis said Mephiles". "Mephiles and Iblis! Said Sonic and Shadow". "Well well if it isn't Sonic and Shadow said Iblis and Mephiles". "Mephiles and Iblis; We are here to stop you guys from fusing into Solaris said Sonic and Shadow". "You guys are too late to stop us from fusing. Fusion Ha! Said Mephiles and Iblis".

After Mephiles and Iblis fused into Solaris.

"Hahahahaha! I'm back said Solaris". "Shadow: Let's fuse said Sonic". "Okay Sonic said Shadow". "Fusion Ha! Said Sonic and Shadow".

After Sonic and Shadow fused into Shadic.

"Hey Solaris Let's fight said Shadic". "Okay Shadic said Solaris".  
Meanwhile with Dark, Shark, Ice and Zenrus".

"Galick Gun! Said Dark". "Kamehameha! Said Shark". "Dark Kamehameha! Said Ice". "Dark Impact! said Zenrus". "Super Galick gun! Said Dark". "Super Kamehameha! Said Shark". "Super Dark Kamehameha! Said Ice". "Super Dark Impact! said Zenrus".

After the attacks.

"Zenrus; Let's fusion said Ice". "Okay Ice said Zenrus". "Fusion Ha! Said Ice and Zenrus".

After Ice and Zenrus fused.

"Who are you! Said Shark and Dark". "I'm Icenrus said Icenrus". "Shark! Let's fusion said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shark". "Fusion Ha! said Dark and Shark".

After Dark and Shark fused into Shdark.

"Icenrus; Let's start our fight said Shdark". "Okay Shdark said Icenrus".

The fight with Shdark and Icenrus begins.

"Big Bang Attack! Said Shdark". "Death Slash said Icenrus". "Final Shine Attack! Said Shdark". "World Destroyer! Said Icenrus". "What said Shdark".

Back with Shadic and Solaris.

"Wind Chaos Spear! Said Shadic". "Holy Sword Slash said Solaris".

After the attack.

"What is happening to the planet said Shadic". "The planet is being destroy said Solaris". "Solaris; Who is destroying the planet said Shadic". "Shadic; Icenrus is the one that is destroying the planet said Solaris". "Solaris; Who is the Icenrus? Said Shadic". "Icenrus is the fusion form of Ice and Zenrus said Solaris". "Solaris; Let's fight on the moon but let me take Izanagi with us said Shadic". "Okay Shadic said Solaris".

With Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Sunsanoo.

"Sunsanoo and Tsukuyomi; We can save the people on Mobius said Amaterasu". "Okay Amterasu said Sunsanoo and Tsukuyomi".

On the moon with Shadic, Izanagi and Solaris.

"Solaris; Let's start our final battle said Shadic". "Alight Shadic said Solaris".

The final battle between Shadic and Solaris begins.

"Fire Chaos Spear! Said Shdark". "Holy Blast! said Solaris". "Ultra Chaos Blast! said Shadic". "Dark Holy Spear! Said Solaris". "Final Wind Chaos Spear! Said Shadic". "Nooo! Said Solaris".

After the fight

"Brother we lost said Iblis". "I know that Iblis said Mephiles". "Mephiles and Iblis; Join our side said Sonic and Shadow". "Okay Sonic and Shadow said Mephiles and Iblis". "Mephiles; my friend I'm happy that you are good again said Izanagi". "You are welcome Izanagi said Mephiles". "(Sunsanoo, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu; you guys saved the people on Mobius, I'm proud of you guys and Shark and Dark it is up to you guys to stop Ice and Zenrus) Said Izanagi".

Back with Shdark and Icenrus

"Luna, Yuto, Alisha, Shion and the others are dead. Icenrus; you will pay for killing everyone said Shdark".

After Shdark transformed into a new form.

"No way; Shdark you have ultra instinct that is impossible said Icenrus". "I will kill you for everything that you have done said Shdark". "Shdark; Let's start our fight said Icenrus". "Okay Icenrus said Shdark".

The final battle between Shdark and Icenrus begins.

"Light Kamehameha! Said Shdark". "Dark Impact! Said Icenrus". "Super Light Kamehameha! Said Shdark". "Super Dark Impact! Said Icenrus". "Final Kamehameha! Said Shdark". "Chaos Impact! Said Icenrus". "Ultimate Final Kamehameha! Said Shdark". "Nooooooo! Said Icenrus".

After the fight.

"In the end we lost said Ice and Zenrus". "It is time to die said Shark and Dark". "Stop Dark and Shark said Izanagi". "Izanagi? Why are here said Dark and Shark". "I'm here to stop you guys from killing Zenrus and Ice said Izanagi". "Why Izanagi said Dark and Shark". "The reason why I'm here to stop you guys from killing Zenrus and Ice is because they did not kill anyone said Izanagi". "What do you mean by Izanagi! "Shark and Dark; Sunsanoo, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu saved the people on Mobius from Icerus attack said Izanagi". "Save everyone is alive that so good said Shark and Dark". "Shark, Izanagi and Dark; Can we join your guys side said Ice and Zenrus". "Sure you guys can said Izanagi, Shark and Dark". "Thank you guys said Ice and Zenrus". "Your welcome said Dark, Shark and Izanagi". "Let's go back to Yuki City you guys said Dark". "Okay Dark said Izanagi, Shark, Ice and Zenrus".

Somewhere unknown

"It is finally time for my final plan. Dark and his friend not see me coming. I'm Akama The DemonWolf. The strongest being in the universe. Hahahahahahaha! Said Akuma". 


End file.
